The Marauders Era
by Hermione0205
Summary: The guys who deserve their own book about their time at Hogwarts.
1. On the Train

On the train

Lily's POV:

Mom pulls up the car in front of King's Cross. I'm bursting with excitement as my parents struggle with my trunk. I buzz around, eager to get going. Severus has told me all about platform 9 and 3/4. Even if I know what to expect, I'm still a bit nervous. We make our way through the busy crowd. I try to guess which ones are actually wizards disguised as Muggles. I spot a few vanishing through the wall packed with owl cages. I really regret not buying one, but Dad promised he'd get me one next year if I get good grades. That shouldn't be too hard. I've already whizzed through most of my school books.

We get to the wall separating platforms 9 and 10 and together with my parents, I rush through. Only after I stare in awe at the stream engine and the tens of wizards milling through, do I realize Tuney has been left behind. A pang of horrible guilt hits me hard, now knowing about her letter to the headmaster. I look around for Severus, but I can't see him through the throng of people struggling to get aboard the Hogwarts Express. Mom keeps kissing me and telling me how proud she is that she has such an amazing daughter, completely ignoring Tuney sulking in the background. I feel horrible for her. After managing to distangle myself from her grasp, I make my way through to my sister.

"Tuney!" She pretends she can't hear me and darts glares full of envy towards the other wizard children saying their goodbyes. I put a hand on her shoulder and force her to look at me. "Hey, Tuney, don't worry, I'll send lots of owls!" She humps as if she couldn't care less. "I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore. Surely there has been a mistake!" I mumble, knowing fully well the truth and hating myself for lying to her. But right now I'd say anything just to make her feel better.

She rewards me with another hump. "As if I'd ever want to go to that school of...freaks!" I take away my hand and stare at her, wondering who she has become. "That's what you all are, Lily! Freaks!"

Tears sting my eyes. I keep telling myself that she's just jealous, but it still hurts. This is my sister! The one I literally grew up with. How have we become so distant? Anger shoots suddenly through me. How dare she!

"You didn't think it was such a freak school when you wrote to Dumbledore, did you?" I snap, before thinking whether giving myself and Severus away would be wise. "His reply was very kind!"

I can't bear to look at her so I search for Severus instead. I catch his eye, then feeling guilty, turn back to my sister.

For a moment she is dumbfolded and at a loss for words. Then her nastiness comes back along with a red blush in her face. "You...you pried through my stuff...you and that Snape boy! That was private!"

I feel remorse all over again, and I start to explain myself, putting most of the blame on Severus , without even meaning to.

"Freak!" She starts shouting at me before I can even finish what I have to say.

"Muggle!" I snarl back, tears in my eyes, and turn away on my heels, not looking back.

Sirius's POV:

Hogwarts, here I come! No matter how worried I am about Slytherin, I can't help feeling the excitement when it comes to going to Hogwarts for the very first time. Mom has been making preparations all week, going on about how I'd better get on the Quiddich team. She's even bought me robes. Says she'll do whatever it takes to take down that stupid rule concerning the house teams and first years. I just roll my eyes behind her back. I've always been the odd one, the black sheep (pun intended) and this should be my opportunity to 'prove myself'. There's just this minor problem...my idea of proving myself is slightly different from theirs... I even dread getting into Slytherin. I mean, who'd want that...oh, yeah, my entire family...

As soon as I get aboard I search for an empty compartment, relieved that I managed to slide away from my parents.

Most of them are already full, except the last one in the far end of the train. A tall, lanky boy my age sits on the bench, deep into a Quiddich magazine, and ruffling his black, messy hair, making it even messier. That behavior strikes me as a bit odd, but there's no where else I can go.

"This seat taken?" I ask, then sit down anyway besides him.

The boy raises an eyebrow at me, a skeptical expression on his face.

"Why did you even ask?" he mutters, slightly amused.

I give him a lopsided grin. "Politeness. Also, wanted to make a good impression since everywhere else is full and I'm now stuck with you."

He roars out in laughter and I decide I like this guy. Has a good sense of humor. Need that in my life.

"James Potter," he says holding out his hand.

I shake it warmly. "Sirius Black. So...you into Quiddich..."

James's POV:

Sirius is the first first-year I've met and right now I'm rather glad that he's come to my compartment. Doesn't seem too bad.

We're making a list of ways to have fun without technically breaking the rules.

"See, you're not supposed to be out if bed after curfew. However, if you stay in your bed and levitate it around the castle..." he points out.

"I like how you think, dude!

Before he can reply, though, a redhead first-year storms in without even saying hello and seats herself at the far end of our compartment, staring through the window. She hastily wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

I look for a while at her, tuning out Sirius's blabbing about the technicalities of his idea. Something horrible must have happened. Why else would you be crying on your first day at Hogwarts?

"James, mate, you listening!" he suddenly snaps, bringing me back to Earth.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about that ginger. She seems too sad for Hogwarts…" I mumble, feeling really sorry for her. I know I should comfort her, but I'm not the right person to do so.

Sirius just shrugs, and continues poring over his list. I make up my mind. Getting closer to her, I cautiously put a hand on her shoulder and she quickly jerks it off, giving me a death stare.

"You ok?" I ask, going back a bit…she looks as if she might hit me any moment now. "You should be excited for Hogwarts, not moping around!" I feel Sirius tapping my shoulder nervously, but ignore him.

"What makes you think I'm moping around? How dare you!" she snaps nastily.

"Well you were crying when you came here…" again I feel Sirius poking me in the back and I shuffle away slowly from her. "Just wanted to help…if you need anything…"

She glares at me again, and then clears her throat. "I don't need absolutely anything from you, thank you very much!" she says pointedly, turning as far away from me as possible.

I look back at Sirius who shrugs, supremely unconcerned about what has just happened, pointing to the list which has lengthened considerably.

Snape's POV:

Finally, finally, I manage to get through the crowd surrounding the train and squeeze my way through, searching for Lily. Why she was so upset about the stupid little Muggle sister of hers I can't understand. What matters is that I must find her. I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I mumble and try to get out of the way.

"No prob!" a masculine voice replies cheerfully. I look up and facing me is a blond, skinny, pale boy, grinning down at me. "Shouldn't you have a seat by now?" he asks friendly. I mutter something about needing to find someone. I make to go forward but the boy stops me, grinning rather forced.

"Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin prefect! Should have guessed you were a first year by your disoriented expression."

My attention flits to him in the second it takes him to say Slytherin. What luck to bump into the freaking prefect! He judges by my surprised face that he's hit the jackpot with that introduction.

"Wanna join the club, eh?" He asks amused. "Well, we'll talk after the Sorting..." he give me sympathethetic pat on the back and gets into the nearest compartment which seems full. I can't deny that I'm a bit disappointed. Expected something more. To get into the inner circle. But in the end, who actually cares? I'll get sorted in there and the prefect would remember me!

I wonder what I'm doing standing in the middle of the corridor letting people bump into me. Then it hits me...Lily! Damn, how have I forgotten about my only friend here!

I eventually see her huddled up besides the window in a compartment with two dark-haired boys poring over a list and laughing together. Seems like a bunch of idiots to me. One of them keeps his hand through his messy hair to make it even messier. Logic, dude!

However, I ignore them both completely and walk towards Lily, seating myself opposite of her. She stifles a small sob upon seeing me. I ask her in looks what the matter is although I already know. I feel bad for her and even worse for not getting why she cares so much. Petunia is, after all, an insignificant and jealous Muggle.

"Tuney hates me!" She mumbles, avoiding looking me in the eye. "Because we searched through her letters..." she continues in an accusatory tone.

I try really hard not to roll my eyes. Lily means to much to me and I hate it when she's mad.

"Why does is matter so much?" I try not to seem exasperated.

"Because she's my sister!" She snaps, anger shooting through her eyes.

"She's just a Mugg-" I begin, without meaning to and stop suddenly afraid of her reaction. But she has been busy with drying her eyes. I let out a sign and search in my mind something to get us away from the subject of her idiotic sister.

"But, hey, we're going to Hogwarts!" I say more cheerfully. She nods, a small smile forming on her face. Relief takes over me, and I am elated that I've managed to get through to her. Also..., finally going to Hogwarts...confident I'll be in Slytherin. That rings a bell in my mind.

"You'd better be in Slytherin. "I tell her grinning widely.

"Slytherin!" I hear a new voice and turn to see the boy with the messy hair speak out. "Why would you want to be in Slytherin? I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He turns to his friend who has suddenly put on a grim and moody face.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin...The whole lot of them..."

His voice is bitter and a surge of anger pulses through me. How dare these uncultural swines talk like this about the house of Salazar Slytherin! And that ungrateful little bastard! If. only I'd had such a respectable family. I open my mouth to spit out some replies. Then the other one continues, not even acknowledging me.

"Geez, I thought you were all right..."

I silently reach for my wand. Gonna teach these idiots a lesson...

"Where you're going if you were to choose?" The other boy continues, a smile flitting across his face at his friend's words. Still not noticing my presence. I mentaly brouse through all the curses I've learn last summer, considering which would be the best and the one I can't possibly screw up.

The messy-haired boy raised his hand and take a ridiculous pose.

"Gryffindor! Where the brave at heat dwell! Like my dad!"

At that point, I forget all about hexing then and burst out in snorts of laughter. He shoots me a poisonous look.

"Got a problem, buddy?" He snaps.

I really don't get what he's defending.

"Well if you'd rather be brawny than brainy!" I snag a reply, but he's quick to shoot back.

"Where you're hoping to go, seeing you're neither?"

The other boy lets out a bark-like laugh that reminds me of the poodle next door. I grab my wand again, fury and hatred taking control. Before I get the chance to do anything, Lily stands up giving both the boys a glare that tells me they had a talk before I showed up and that it hadn't gone too well. With her eyes still on them she says in a clear voice.

"Let's find another compartment, Severus!" She doesn't wait for my reply, but stalks off towards the door and I find myself following her.

As the door closes I hear the one with the poodle-laughed one shout out.

"Yeah, see ya, Snivellius"

It takes everything in me not to turn around and punch him. But I will get them, both of them!

Remus's POV:

The door slams open and everyone turns around. In the doorway there stands a red-headed girl fuming. Even the Slytherins stop talking as they look quizzing at her. She steals a glance behind her and pulls someone forward. Malfoy shows a sign of recognition upon noticing the lanky greasy-haired kid that is staring at the floor.

"Hey, kid! What you doing here?" If I hadn't known better, Malfoy actually seems friendly.

The girl doesn't let him reply.

"Does anyone here want to trade places in a compartment with-" she begins sure on herself, getting amused looks from everyone.

I can't believe it! This is my chance to escape from selfish arrogant fifth-year Slytherins! The trip to Hogwarts has started off horribly. Stuck here and listening to Malfoy blabbing about Muggle-borns and half-breeds has really got my excitement down. Good thing there's this nice kid, Peter with whom I've stricken up a conversation. But I'm not going to miss the chance the redhead is giving me.

"Oh, yeah, what do we get in return?" Malfoy says nastily.

"I'll go!" I jump up and get confused stares. "With Peter!" I add gesturing to the tiny, whiskered boy beside me who seems to want to shrink in his chair and disappear.

"What's the matter, kid?" Malfoy snaps at me, his expression harsh. "Don't like our company?" His friends throw me equally nasty looks.

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't! I find the courage to say and push past the others, Peter on my heels.

"Wow, Remus, that was cool what you did there!" He blabs excitedly.

I ignore him, thinking about how Malfoy and the others are surely going to get me for this. I find the emptiest compartment the girl was talking about. Two first-year boys are laughing their asses off when we come in. They look up at us.

"Well, well," the first one with the glasses and black messy hair says. "Did that bossy little redhead bribe you to take her place?"

"We didn't need bribing," I reply coolly, "Any company is better than the Slytherins…"

The two boys share a look and burst out laughing again. I raise an eyebrow. They calm down eventually and start talking about a guy called Snivellius they met earlier and how they fought about school houses.

I grin at their story and think how lucky I am that Dumbledore allowed me to go to Hogwarts. I can actually make friends…


	2. The Sorting

The Sorting

Lily's POV

I look around amazed. No matter how much I've read about this hall, nothing can express through words just how magnificent it truly is. Severus sees me gaping at the enchanted candles floating casually and gives my hand a squeeze to assure me it'd be fine.

We approach the staff table and turn around to face the four houses from which hundreds of eyes are fixed upon us. I gulp, wondering what sort of test this Sorting might be. I've just realized I haven't asked Severus about it and now it's too late.

The strict-looking tall witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall comes forward with a long list. A scruffy-looking man is placing a three-legged chair in front of McGonagall and afterwards hands her the oldest and most patched up hat I've ever seen. She takes it mumbling a 'thank you, Filch!' And then clears her throat, silence instantly taking hold of the hall. The most amazing thing so far happens: the hat starts singing.

Sirius's POV

If anyone asks me later, my knees weren't shaking as I walked towards the chair. Neither were my palms sweating as I felt the hat drop on my head.

I close my eyes and hope that I might be the one to break the Black tradition. I just cannot be in Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin. I can't handle all that pure-blood talk; I get more than enough at home. I imagine myself having to cope with Bella and Cissy and that stupid Malfoy who apparently fancies my cousin. I try to think that I'll at least have Andy but she already has her gang of friends...and I have found some of my own.

I think sadly of the guys I met on the train and whisper under my breath 'not Slytherin, please not Slytherin'.

Suddenly I feel the hat being lifted from my head and I hear a deafening sound of applause. Damn, I haven't heard what the Hat's decision was. I look around the hall, preparing to obediently walk towards the Slytherin table, when I notice that neither of them is clapping. In fact, the noise is coming from...I open up my eyes in surprise and delight: Gryffindor.

"Move along, Black!" I hear McGonagall muttering but I catch a hint of a smile in her tone. As I head towards the Gryffindor table, I glance at James who gives me a large smile and a huge thumbs-up.

Snape's POV

The hat shouts 'Gryffindor' as soon as it touches Lily's head, wiping away the grin off my face. She does give me a sad smile as she walks past, towards the cheering idiots. I snort, heartedly disappointed. Probably Slytherin accepts only pure-bloods...which is exactly what troubles me. Oh, well, at least I can take pride in mother's ancestry. Must count as something. Too bad we won't be in the same house.

"Don't bother, Snivelly," I hear a jeering voice behind me. "We both knew she never wanted to go in the snake house..."

I turn around sharply and glare him in the eye. "You do not want to make an enemy of me!" I snarl.

The boy bursts out laughing so hard he has to be shushed by McGonagall. Hatred pulses through me as I whisper "You'll regret this.", and walking away briskly. I'm not foolishly brave. I know how to pick my fights. And this isn't one I can win...not just yet...

Remus's POV

The Hat seems to be taking a while to decide, which is really unnerving. I start to worry whether I'd be left out. What if people like me aren't really supposed to be here, despite of what Dumbledore says?

"You'd do well in Ravenclaw..." the Hat suddenly says, scaring me out of my wits."I see an uncanny intelligence and wit within you..." it continues mulling and I urge it to make up its mind.

"However, " it ponders furtherer, ignoring my request, "I get a glimpse of something more...an unique sense of duty and honor that tells me you belong in...GRYFFINDOR!" it roars and I get staggering off, relived that it's over.

I see Sirius waving me over and smiling widely I sit down next to him.

"Glad to have you here!" He says clasping my hand. "I see a great future in our friendship."

"Ew, Sirius, stop being cheesy; it doesn't suit you!" I reply jokingly, although I take delight in his kind words.

He gives me the bark-like laugh I've already grown accustomed to. Turning away to face the rest of the Sorting, I notice the red-headed girl for the train, Lily Evan, sitting opposite me staring into space.

"Lily," I shout and she turns sharply with an annoyed expression prepared, probably for Sirius, but seeing it's not him, she blends it into a kind smile.

"Oh, you're the boy who agreed to-" she begins cheerfully.

"Change places, yeah! I just wanted to thank you from saving Peter and I from those lousy Slytherins. Hope they didn't give you a too hard time." as soon as I start, I know I've taken the wrong path as her face begins to harden, though not losing the smile. I begin to grow worried that I've screwed up a nice potential friendship.

"Can't have been much worse than James and I, right Evans?" Sirius says coldly, not even looking at her.

I give him a nasty look, but all he does is grin back and wink. He's getting quite exasperating.

Lily humps and ignores me. "I should thank you, Remus!" She says briskly and turns to chat with a first-year called Marlene.

"Girls are weird!" Sirius mumbles in my ear and I have no choice but to agree.

Peter's POV

I need to be in Gryffindor! Please let it be Gryffindor, I hope under the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm...sure you're up to the House of Godric?" It suddenly asks, almost making me fall off the stool. "Not exactly what I'd call brave..." the Hat hesitates, "Although it's clear you haven't got the loyalty of Hufflepuff nor the wit of Ravenclaw...You'd do well in Slytherin if only you didn't lack the characteristic ambition...Well, well..."

I keep hoping for Gryffindor trying not to be offended by the Hat's remarks.

"For the first time, I really don't know where to put a new student. You don't quite fit in anywhere..." it says on a sad note and I start panicking.

"What do you mean? Just put me in Gryffindor!" I think desperately.

"Oh well, it is our choices which define us...hope I don't live to regret this...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thanks" I whisper to the Hat. At least I know for sure that I can make friends here.

James's POV

McGonagall doesn't even get the chance to properly drop the Hat on me when it shout "Gryffindor!" I walk away dazed and elated. Not that I ever doubted that I was a true brave knight. I slap Sirius and Remus on the back and squeeze in between them. I glance over at Evan who is in deep conversation with Marlene but I sense she's been watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"Hia, Evans! I shout, and she cringes trying to ignore me. "Just can't seem to get rid of me, can you? Too bad we both know your dear friend Snivelly won't ever be accepted in this house. Not that he wants to anyway..."

"Can't you just shove off, Potter!" She shouts annoyed, taking most of us by surprise. I'm suddenly pissed off by her rude attitude.

"All I've ever done is tried to be nice to you, Evans. Why you keep sticking up for that greasy-haired idiot beats me!" I snap and open my Quiddich magazine for showing off with the newest number. Marvelous girl, I tell myself, either I'm gonna jinx her or I'm beginning to like her.

Snape's POV

"Your red-haired little friend means a lot to you, doesn't she?" The Sorting Hat asks. "I could put you in Gryffindor..."

"No, please!" I grown, "Ain't I good enough for Slytherin?"

"You choose Slytherin instead if Lily Evans?"

"Just because I want to be in Slytherin doesn't mean I don't care about Lily!" I mutter under my breath.

The Hat shouts 'Slytherin' and I trot happily towards the applauding table. Only after I sit down next to Malfoy, who has made space for me and who greets me smiling, surely remembering me from the train, do I realize I've forgotten to wave to Lily. However, when I look over at the Gryffindor table, I can't distinguish her from the others who have started tucking in.

"Welcome to the house, kid!" Macnair claps me friendly on the back. I grin widely, forgetting all about Lily and those Gryffindor fools. I'm at Hogwarts, in the house I've always dreamed of. What more could I wish for?


	3. Fireworks&Friendship

Fireworks&Friendship

Lily's POV

I'm just gathering my things, preparing to leave Transfiguration (boy, is McGonagall strict) when I feel someone tap my shoulder. Turning around I see James Potter grinning widely at me.

I pointedly roll my eyes. "What do you want, Potter?" I mutter wondering why he can't just leave me alone.

"Jeez, Evans," he says faking a hurt voice. "Can't I just come over to say hi? I want to be friends with a fellow Gryffindor. What is it about me that you don't like?"

I snort noisily upon hearing him. So this is what the problem was! Poor wee Potter can't stand not being adored and pampered by everyone around him.

"Where should I start?" I ask him ironically and head towards the door. He catches up with me and grabs my arm.

"You like Remus!" He points out in a desperate tone.

"That's because Remus isn't an arrogant, self-centered idiot!" I snap back.

"Thanks, Lily!" Remus grins at me over my shoulder and I give him an apologetic smile.

"Well if that's the best compliment you can manage to give your friend, then I see why-" Potter starts babbling.

I can't stand it anymore! This whole 'hey' Evans, lets be friends' attitude. We're only on our second day at Hogwarts and everyone seems to genuinely admire him. What is wrong with people? Can't they see how much of an idiot he is? No wonder he's out of his comfort zone when he notices he's being disliked.

"What can I do to get rid of you?" I mutter throutly annoyed and pissed off by his constant bragging and excessive self-esteem.

He grins mischievously and opens his mouth to reply but I already know what he's going to say, so I decide it's better to cut him off while I still can.

"If accepting your friendship is all it takes, then fine! I'll give you exactly one chance! Don't screw it up!" I glare angrily at him, then make my way out of the classroom and towards the dungeons for Potions, not looking back and hoping I won't regret this.

Sirius's POV

"Honestly, James, mate! Sometimes I just don't get you!" I mumble as we turn a corner, heading for Potions. "Why does she matter so much to you?"

Peter giggles and nudges him and we both earn an angry glare.

"She doesn't! I just can't stand the thought that someone who's not a Slytherin doesn't like me! I mean, what's not likable at me?" He asks himself, actually concerned.

I just can't restrain myself much longer and burst out laughing, creating a chain reaction as Peter and Remus join in. For a few moments, James pouts at us, then he too explodes into pearls of incontrollable laughter.

When I finally catch my breath I say merrily. "Well you can be a bit of a prat sometimes...but don't worry...we still love you.." I give him a friendly pat on the back.

"Thanks, bro!" He pats me back.

Wiping his eyes, Remus clears his throat. "Umm...guys, I hate to ruin your fun, but we'd better not be late for class..."

My belly still hurts from all that laughter, but uneasiness takes over me. We can't miss the first class of Potions! I see that James and Peter too are looking slightly panicky.

I turn to head backwards and find that the door we've come through is blocked. We all push against it, but it doesn't budge.

"Great!" Remus mutters. "We're stuck in an unknown corridor, we're gonna be late and our only exit's blocked!"

Suddenly a brilliant idea flashes through my mind. I feel like giving myself a clap on the back for my ingeniousity.

"I really don't like your smile, Sirius..." Remus groans.

"I love your smile, Sirius!" James grins.

"Oh, stop it, you, that's too flattering!" I say , pretending to blush.

Remus's POV

How have I ended up associated with these idiots, I ask myself as Sirius and James plant fireworks every few meters. Peter keeps jumping around them, mumbling about how brilliant they are and trying to help, but always ending up screwing something up.

I sit on a windowsill gnawing at some chocolate. I feel worse with every passing moment. I'm betraying Dumbledore's trust. After letting me attend this school, how have I replayed him? By hanging out with a couple of troublemakers. The fact that they're fun and great people and I genuinely like them doesn't compensate it one bit.

"Come on, Remus! Give us a hand!" James shouts. "Peter's being useless..."

I roll my eyes. "You can do whatever you like, guys. But I'm not getting myself expelled because of you."

"Don't you get it? Nobody can prove it was us! We aren't even supposed to know about this place! Eventually, someone will find us and-"

"Lets hope it's not a teacher, right, James?" I snap, crumpling the chocolate wrapper angrily. "And I won't even ask where you got those fireworks from, Sirius!" I point an accusing finger at him.

Sirius just shrugs and smiles. "Believe me, it's better if you don't know!"

Lily's POV

If I'm late because of Potter, he's dead! But when I get to the dungeon, the teacher hasn't arrived. We share this class with the Slytherins. I look for Severus. I need someone with whom to complain about Potter. Plus, I've got the feeling that he's been avoiding me. I see him talking in whispers with Macnair. I drop my bag on an empty desk and wave over. "Hey, Sev!"

He look up and gives me a strange look, then whispers something to Macnair and comes over wearing a quite forced smile.

"What's the matter, Sev? Are you avoiding me?" I ask hurt and he shakes his head. "Course not. It's just that..." he runs a hand through his hair and it strangely reminds me of Potter. I quickly glance around the room, wondering where him and his gang might be. Then I almost slap myself for thinking of those losers.

"Well, we Slytherins aren't supposed to be on good terms with Gryffindors..." he says quickly looking at the floor.

I can't believe that. I stare in awe at him for a moment, then as if coming out of a trance, I whip out my wand and shout 'Levicorpus'. Stunned he spins into the air and everyone in class glances surprised at me.

"I thought we were friends, Sev! But if your House matters that much, so be it!" I spit in his face then lower my wand. He crashes to the ground nosily.

Suddenly, someone starts applauding from behind. I turn around quickly to see Slughorn, the Potions master grinning widely at me. Oh, crap! Can't believe I've already gotten into trouble!

But he does the last thing I expect him to. "Wonderful jinx you performed there, Miss-"

"Evans," I say quietly, regretting I'd lost my temper like that. But Sev still deserved it.

Slughorn looks curiously at me. "You can't be related to Harrison Evans, the most renamed Healer of the past century?"

I feel rather uncomfortable and wish he'd just give me my detention already.

"No, I don't think so...I'm Muggle-Born..."

Several Slytherins snigger and I get why Sev didn't want the others to know we're friends...or at least were. I'm not sure about him anymore.

But Slughorn doesn't seem to notice them and instead nods appreciatively.

"Well you seem a rather promising talent nevertheless, Miss Evans. Let's see what you can pull off in Potions!"

He walks away, leaving me in a daze. I hadn't expected to be praised for cursing my best friend.

Snape's POV

I avoid everyone's eye as I grind my ingredients. I can already imagine what Macnair will take back to the rest. That I've been beaten up by a Mudblood. Plus, I need to make up with Lily. I hate being on bad terms with her. She has no idea how much she means to me. Yet I cannot sacrifice my reputation. I don't know how to tell her that without pissing her off.

I rip a small piece of parchment and scribble on it 'Stir counter-clockwise...gives more flavour. Ps: meet me in the schoolyard at lunch.' Checking and double-checking that no one can notice what I'm doing I enchant the note to travel to Lily.

James's POV

"Heyy, anyone! Help! Someone locked us in here!" I shout, pounding on the door until my fists hurt. Sirius has already given up and is triple-checking the fireworks.

"Thanks for your assistance, guys!" I shout, looking pointedly at Remus. What has gotten into him today?

"Is someone in there?" I hear a familiar female voice from the other side of the door.

"Evans!" I exclaim. "So sorry you had to catch me in this awkward situation..." I mumble embarrassed. I hear her snort.

"This is why you haven't turned up for class, Potter?" She says in a patronizing voice. "Been hiding out with your minions in a secret corridor?"

I hear Sirius trying to hold back a bark and give him the evilest stare I can manage.

"We got lost and now we're stuck here...come on, give us a hand..." I can't believe I actually pleading her for help.

She starts laughing. "My, my, Potter...seems like you're at my mercy."

No, no, I can't allow that! "If you don't want to help your dear friends, then you can go on..." I shout.

I guess she must have sensed the desperation in my voice because she gives another shrill laugh and whispers 'Alohomora'. The door swings open and we're standing face to face, her face red from laughing and mine from embarrassment. I've made a fool of myself in front of her!

"You owe me one, Potter!" She grins and skips away more cheerfully than I've ever seen her. I hump annoyed, but I quickly shake myself out of it . The others are watching me for crying out loud!

We walk away briskly from the place of crime. I nudge Sirius on our way back to the Great Hall for lunch. "Got the trigger?"

He nods mischievously showing me the button in his hand. "As soon as I push this thing, them fireworks go off and no one can suspect us!" He says happily a bit too loud.

Remus shushes him quickly. "Shut up, will ya!"

I'm not looking where I'm going so I bump straight into someone. I mumble an apology and as I look up I see a sight worthy of chilly your blood. The others too stop in their tracks.

McGonagall pursing her lips into an unbelievable straight line stares me in the eye.

"I'm waiting for you to explain why you didn't bother to show up for Professor Slughorn's class, Potter!" She snaps.

"We got lost, Professor. Took a wrong turn and ended up in a blocked corridor. Ask Miss Evans!" I say coolly.

For a second she actually seems to believe me, but then she regains her stiffness. "Be as that may, you should have gone directly to the Potions master and announced as soon as you got out. I have no proof of what you were actually doing in that time. I'm keeping an eye on you and you've all earned yourselves a detention. And in your second day at Hogwarts too!"

She turns to walk away, but then seems to change her mind and come back. "And I'm most disappointed in you, Mr. Lupin!" We all turn around to face Remus whose face is now redder than Evans's hair (why did I just make that comparison?). "This is a fine way to repay Dumbledore!"

I half-expect him to tell on us, just to prove he had nothing too do with this (I still don't get what McGonagall is trying to convey to him; I feel as if I'm missing out on something), but he just stares at the floor and mumbles a 'Sorry, Professor'

I exchange a look with Sirius, trying to see whether it'd be wise to question Remus right now. Sirius shakes his head ever so slightly.

"Well look at that! We get punished for telling the truth! Also, great, now we can't activate the fireworks because she'll immediately suspect us!" Sirius points out and I have to agree with him. This school is weird.


	4. The Howler

Chapter 4:

Sirius's POV

Just as I'm sitting down for lunch, I feel someone tag on my sleeve. I look up curiously and whisper an 'Oh oh' under my breath. Bellatrix smirks down at me. Her black eyes fix me as she lowers to speak quietly to me "We need to talk lil' cousin…"

I mutter a 'Be right back' to James and the others and get clumsily up to follow her through the gates and into the courtyard.

"Why have you brought me all the way here? Some top-secret information for me, Trixy dear?" I say tantalizing, knowing fully well just how much trouble I am in back home.

She gives me a hurtful poke with her wand. "Any moment now the Howler from aunt Walburga will arrive. You have disgraced us all!" she snaps.

I roll my eyes trying to seem calm, but I'm suddenly all panicky as she mentions the Howler. I've just made a nice reputation here; I don't want to ruin it. And I'm really not looking forward to Mom's shrieks.

"It's not my fault the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor!" I mutter, "I don't get why you've all got so worked up!"

She throws me a look that could kill, "It would have placed you in Slytherin had you asked…But you didn't want to, did you, you little traitor!" she spits in my face and half the people outside turn to face us awkwardly at us.

I glare angrily at her. I didn't think it was possible to hate a member of your family this much. "Oh, go pet your snakies with the other Dark Wizards who've been in your noble House!" I snap back. "I wouldn't choose to be in Slytherin even if you paid me! There, I said it! Sod off!" I push past her, but then feel a spell making me slip. Blood is oozing out of my nose, but I get up, rather painfully and turn around to face her in the eye. She's panting heavily. "You'll be sorry for this, lil' cousin!" she growls and stomps away.

I glare furiously at her until she disappears out of my sight then walk away towards the Great Hall with as much dignity as I can manage although I can already feel tears stinging the back of my eyelids. But I blink them away as I sit down again next to James and help myself to some roast beef.

He looks as if he wants to ask me something, but takes a look at me and seems to decide against it, just as I've decided against inquiring Remus. Some things should be left unsaid at least now that we hardly know each other.

Snape's POV

I'm 90% sure she's not coming, but I decide I must wait for her at least five minutes.

"I'm only here because your 'advice' got me full marks," I hear a known voice behind me that almost makes me jump out of my skin. I smile at her, but her face is impassive. I feel horrible for what I said and I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to mend it. I have to at least try. I just can't lose her.

"Lily, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I've realized that your friendship means a lot to me and I can't afford to lose it, no matter what them Slytherins say, "I begin mumbling away.

She raises an eyebrow and I feel amazing that I've managed to half-convince her, but then she regains her upset position. "Now Slughorn thinks I'm a natural in potion-making and I'm not allowed to screw up next time! Thanks a lot, Sev!"

Is this why she's still pissed off? I struggle not to laugh. "Don't worry, Lily! I can continue helping you…Just please give me another chance!" I plead.

I don't know if that's the thing that pushes her to take the decision she does or she just want to continue being my best friend. A nod from her is everything I'd needed to make my day.

Sirius's POV

After wiping my mouth, I grab my bag preparing to leave for class. Suddenly, a huge brown owl swoops down on the table, knocking over plates. I whisper an 'Oh no' under my breath.

For a few seconds, I stare dumbfolded at the bright red envelope. My heart is hammering away quickly. Oh, no, this is not good. Not good at all! I make for it quickly, ignoring the others' surprised looks. Just as I begin to rip it in a last attempt to avoid my mother's wrath, it bursts into flames.

"YOU LITTLE FILTHY TRATOR! AREN'T YOU EVEN ONE BIT ASHAMED OF STAINING OUR CENTURY-OLD TRADITION? JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON!"

The letter then disappears in a puff of smoke and an eerie silence takes over the Gryffindor table. I feel everyone's curious gazes on me. They're probably wondering what I've done to deserve a mother's hate. I avoid everyone's eyes, and make my way as swiftly as I can towards the door. I try to ignore the pearls of laughter coming from the Slytherin table from which I clearly recognize Bellatrix's hysterical one.

Once we're safely out the Great Hall, James and Remus start questioning me if that was about the house I've been Sorted in. It's not like I'm ever going to admit how much that Howler has hurt. I've always known I've been different, but seeing how much distance there is between me and my family makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Just let me be, guys, all right!" I snap. Remus raises an eyebrow as if to say I'm being stupid. That makes me inexplicably angry. "I didn't bomb you with questions after what McGonagall said. 'I wouldn't have expected this of you, Mr. Lupin!'" I continue mockingly. "What was that about anyway?" I decide it's time to ask since he's been so nosy.

Remus's face loses all its color as he gulps. "That, buddy, is none of your business!" he grumbles and without further notice stalks away.

I tut under my breath. "Hiding something, the little prat…"

"What's got into you guys?" James asks furiously. "We were supposed to be friends! Why can't we trust each other?"

"It's been two days, James! You're too trusting…" I too stalk away, feeling horrible about the way I've treated the first person who's ever called me a friend.

Remus's POV

I lay on my back in bed. Coming here has been a mistake. I've screwed everything up and it's only been two days. How will I survive the term? Or the next seven years? I've allied myself with some troublemakers who've made me betray Dumbledore's and McGonagall's trust and who probably think I must be hiding something by now. I know I should probably just stop hanging out with them but even without trying, I know that I can't. The only time I feel I belong somewhere is when I'm with them.

The door creaks open and I hear someone come in. "Everything ok, Remus?" Peter asks timidly. I smile unconsciously. "Did James put you to say that?" I wonder amused.

Looking up, I see he has a hurt expression on his face. "Why'd you think I don't care enough to come and check on you?"

For a moment I feel bad for him. Poor Peter's just trying to fit in and be nice. I mumble a pathetic 'sorry'. He grins, "It was Sirius actually…He feels bad."

I roll my eyes and flop down on the bed again. I really don't know how to respond to this. But then my brilliant mind figures it out and I grin, "Bet James told you to say that because he doesn't want us to fight…"

I hear Peter trying hard to come up with an excuse and avoid giggling at the same time. Needless to say, he fails. Horribly.

"Well, I really appreciate it, but I just want to be alone for a while…" I mumble into my pillow, not bothering to even look him in the face. I know what I'll see…disappointment. I don't think I can stand that and especially not from Peter.

Someone else bursts in and throws himself onto Sirius's bed. Oh, that's just great.

"How about this; you don't ask questions so neither do I…Deal?" I hear his voice.

I realize I could go along with this, but that won't stop the others from figuring the truth out. And although I've only known them for a short time, I'm convinced they're smart enough to figure it out…I feel horrible about deciding to lie to them, but I have no other choice…

"I'm here on Dumbledore's pity and goodwill…"I begin in a quiet voice, "My parents couldn't afford to send me to Hogwarts. Dad got into a bit of trouble with a werewolf and it kind of fucked up our life…a lot." I try to comfort myself with the fact that half of it is true, although the more important half is covered up in cowardice. I'm suddenly ashamed that I'm in this House.

After an awkward silence, Sirius whispers, "I'm sorry…You didn't have to…"

"Yeah, I did! Needed to show you what I was hiding didn't I" I interrupt, "That's why McGonagall said she didn't expect me to cause trouble. I should just be thankful that I'm here. "

"I didn't know…" he begins, but I cut him off again.

"Of course you didn't. And it's okay, supposing you still want me to be part of your 'gang'…" I can't believe what I've just said! The whole point was to avoid them…avoid trouble and rule-breaking. I've just told a big fat lie for nothing. I guess I've really come to care for these idiots…

Sirius too is taken by surprise by what I've just said. "But…I thought you knew we're bad influence…" he stammers and Peter giggles in the doorway, probably to notify us that he's still there.

I grin widely. "Yeah, I do…" In that moment I realize that I can't have any other friends, no matter how big prats these guys are.

James' POV

I know I should probably go see how Sirius and Remus are getting along with the make-up. I really hate them to be squabbling at each other. Although to be fair, I am pretty curious about whatever Remus seems to be holding back from us.

But Evans is right there finishing her Potions essay and I really hate owing her for earlier today. Before I realize what I'm doing I've sat down next to her.

She looks up, with a snag expression on her face. "Yes, Potter?"

"Um…" I begin, unconsciously ruffling my hair. In fact, I don't even know what I'm doing here…

"Look, dumbass!" she starts, pointing her quill in my direction, "I don't know what you were doing skipping Potions and I won't ask, but don't expect me to cover for you!" she turns her back on me and starts squibbling away again.

I let out a short laugh, without meaning to and earn a nasty look, "First of all, we weren't going anything. Second of all, I meant to ask you for your notes in Potions" I manage a grin. "Since we're now friends and everything…"

She lets out a long sigh and pushes a bunch of parchment into my hands, "Happy? Can I do my homework in peace now?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I get up, then realize this is the moment, "And thank you for that favor you did us this morning!"

It's her turn to laugh, "So that's why you really came over, right?" I shrug, my guilty expression certainly showing. "As a matter of fact, I do need the notes…" I mumble, not daring to meet her eyes.

She smirks and picks up her ink, "You still owe me, Potter!" She flounces past me to the girls' dormitories, giving me a patronizing pat on the pack. I try to comfort myself with the idea that I got hold of the notes for free but as soon as that idea passes my mind, I hear her yell from the staircase "Also, that's two, now that I've given you the notes!"

I turn around exasperated, "I thought you did this as a favour…for a friend…" I hate how she's teasing me.

"Exactly…And when I want something, you'll help me _as a friend!"_

I walk up to the dormitory before she can make any more fun of me. I don't know what I've been expecting to see as I came back into the bedroom, but it most certainly wasn't everyone playing Exploding Snap as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, look who's here!" Sirius says without looking up. "Where were you when Remus and I had a very emotional talk? Lemme guess…Lily Evans?" he's holding back a laugh, but Peter isn't even bothering.

I throw the parchment onto my bed and sit down next to them. "I hate owing her…" I mumble, grabbing a Chocolate Frog and stuffing it greedily in my mouth to ease the humiliation. I also try to ignore the looks the others are giving each other.


End file.
